


黑月亮

by huhisoa



Category: BL - Fandom, 卜鬼
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhisoa/pseuds/huhisoa





	黑月亮

继父子

 

 

1

王琳凯妈妈带着卜凡回家的时候，王琳凯尚且还算个乖小孩。

叔叔好。  
王琳凯眼神从面前人上好皮质的鞋面逡巡到他长款的黑色大衣上。

叫爸。  
他妈妈让他抬头好好看人，他便只看见女人圆润的胸脯谄媚的贴在男人坚实的手臂上。

咳，小孩子第一次见面，别这么快。

高大的黑衣服的叔叔靠过来，友善的朝他伸出手，王琳凯顺着他的手臂仰起头，才将将直视他的脸。

那种压迫和冲击感，让他缓了很久。  
他害怕，又微微颤栗，黑色像山一样压过来，像要堵住他一切可以逃离的去路。

 

他花费很久才明白，他高大又像死神一般的继父，是一个黑色牢笼，从一开始就吃死了他这只胆怯的兔子。

我叫卜凡。

王琳凯不动了，怎么都不开口了，一对眼睛黑洞洞的死死盯着卜凡。

 

之前他妈妈也会带回来一些长相不差的男人，但那些和眼前这个比起来，显然都变成不值一提的草芥。

以往的那些男人王琳凯只觉得愚蠢，不管他们打扮的再怎么油头粉面穿着斯文，王琳凯总能一眼看出他们粉饰背后的企图。而这个男人却让他觉得迷惑，他不吝啬于对他施展善意，也常常对他笑，可他看不透他眼睛里的意思。

他似笑非笑的那层迷惑性可能来源于他独特性的五官，王琳凯猜，那些好看的人总会带着些独有的欺骗性。

可忽略这个，从各方面来说，他都是个完美的令男性都会羡慕的成熟男人。这对未成年小男孩来说是具有着天然的吸引力。

卜凡对他很好，不只是客套的关心，他会买好票带他去看喜欢的球队，给他下载最新的游戏，陪他一起玩，他也常带王琳凯出去，他运动神经很好，带着他学棒球和网球，王琳凯不怎么爱运动，但只要是晴空万里的天气卜凡喊他去打棒球或游泳，他便欢腾地像个小兔一样跟在他后面。他了解小男孩一切的喜好和快乐，王琳凯和他在一起时常常忘记了他们继父子的关系，像朋友一样玩乐在一起。

有时候他们有些过于亲密了。王琳凯本质还是个十几岁的小男孩，喜欢的人便习惯负距离，自己也没发觉自己不自觉就会粘着卜凡，趴在他背上看他给自己打打不过的游戏，说着话就要贴到人身上，打闹时被人圈在怀里就直接懒懒一靠。

王琳凯也常常对肢体接触的概念模糊又不自觉，只要卜凡在他旁边他便会不自觉靠过去，贴上去，若有似无的完成一些隐晦又暧昧的亲昵。

母亲看到他俩玩在一起很欣慰，至少王琳凯这一次难得的没有给她找来的男人故意使绊子，也居然一点脾气也没发，直觉得卜凡挺会哄小孩子欢心。

王琳凯妈妈甚至觉得惊诧，王琳凯头一次接纳了自己的新爹，没经历任何一点以往会无数次发生的天翻地覆的闹腾。看上去给她省了不少麻烦。

 

可发生裂变的节点也很突然。

一次他们去打网球，休息的时候他下意识趴到卜凡背上去，像习惯那样从后面搂住他的脖子。也不知是运动的疲惫还是炎热降低了耐心，卜凡突然前所未有的挣脱了他。  
在王琳凯扑个空一脸懵的时候，卜凡边拿毛巾擦掉额边的汗一边退开说。

弟弟，我觉得你也是个男人了，咱们以后还是以男人的方式相处吧，你看行不行。

王琳凯做小孩做惯了，他反应了很久卜凡这句话的意思。

 

2

 

他开始有意无意躲着卜凡了。  
他说的没错，他身边的男孩，关系再好，也很少有像他一样的，——那么去摸，那么去抱着卜凡。  
他是男人，自己也是，男人与男人该怎么相处早就有无限个常规范本。

他说的都没错，可是好残忍。

他想不明白的，脑子里日渐嚣张的乱麻干扰了他的心绪。

他开始学习走回常轨，他学着观察，每天早上醒来偷用他继父的刮胡刀。可他本身体毛稀疏，即便是熬了夜也只是将将冒出几根胡茬，涂满下巴的泡沫和剃须水也不会让他多一些男人味。不像他的继父，在王琳凯无微不至的观察里，他是个真正的男人，无论是每天早上起来充满短短青茬的下巴，还是裸露出来手臂肌肉的线条轮廓，随着他刮胡子的动作——那些沾在他下巴的胡渣还有残余的泡沫不小心滴下来，每当想起这个的时候王琳凯总是心里怪怪的，也没法再好好思考男孩还是男人的问题，只有奇异的感觉从内心深处蔓延出来。

他想成为他。

他学他的动作，看着镜子里的自己，看着自己光溜溜的下巴，又举起胳膊，捏一捏自己肩膀的肌肉。他很丧气。他始终还是个单薄的、急于长大的、充满渴求的少年，和他那个高大的、成熟的、充满男人味的继父没有一点相似的地方。

他常常在即将出门前在家门口穿他继父的鞋，一遍遍穿上又脱下来，明明他们差不到十岁，自己也是即将成年的男孩，那对他的双脚来说还是大了几号。

他偷出来继父的内裤，感觉自己像个变态，羞耻感让他他蜷缩成一团，又无法自控的把手伸到自己下身去。

王琳凯头一次悲哀的发现，男孩与男人的差别，就像他与卜凡之间的鸿沟一样难以跨越。

他还记得卜凡把他推开那次，他说弟弟，你也是个男人了。

王琳凯才发现这句话分明好笑，他根本不是在教他做什么男人，他是在拒绝他。

卜凡拒绝了他。

 

王琳凯笑着笑着镜子模糊了，他看着那里面自己过于尖细的下巴和女性化的小脸，头一次开始如此强烈的厌恶自己。

普凡，普凡。  
他默默念。

王琳凯发现自己既无法成为他，也无法拥有他。

 

3  
这种无力感让他开始变相地寻找发泄出口。他开始他青春期里迟来的第一次逆反。

他去打了耳钉，在耳骨上鲜明的穿刺了两个圆环，编了脏辫，开始翘课，自己找了个舞室打工加练舞，很少回家，不顾他妈大呼小叫的跟他吵，回了家谁也不看，连他的继父也不再看一眼，拿起书包就跑。

他开始不乖了，他开始做那些真正意义上青春期男孩都会做的一些混事，那些本来写的整整齐齐的试卷都被换成烟和零食，他行事嚣张，在街头打架，他在舞室里泡小姑娘，吊一个甩一个，他想从中得出一些成为男人的经验，可他除了学会了避孕套的使用方法并无其他收获，反而收获了骂他的恨他的人，几乎可以排出一条街，到处都有对他的流言蜚语，他成为人人口中最坏的那个男孩。

 

他觉得他废了。  
那些离经叛道的体验除了给他短暂的刺激之外没留下任何东西。  
王琳凯觉得这样下去他十六岁的人生一点光都看不到，每一天都往更深的孤独里跌落一层，自己就像被逐渐剥夺五感的傀儡。

他常常觉得自己会死去，充满悔恨与遗憾的死去，可他不想这么惨。他只活一次。

他非得得到一次不可。哪怕就那么一次。

 

他久违的回了趟家。  
只有继父在。

半夜一点，他从楼上下来，给没带钥匙的王琳凯开门。  
几乎是打开门下一秒就被撞了个满怀。  
跌跌撞撞的小孩皮衣半挎在胳膊，脏辫散落在脸上，他画了眼影，卜凡没质问他是什么时候开始的习惯，画的很拙劣，一边晕染开一片黑色，蔓延进他眉头的小痣里，眼线勾着他眼角上扬，他脸上苍白，比几个月前还要瘦了，在月光下像个失去实感的鬼魅。

你喝酒了？

 

卜凡不会像他妈妈一样责骂他，也不会问他去了哪，只是把他拉进去，拉进他宽阔的怀里，像把他从烂泥沼泽里拉上去，他轻轻擦去他的眼泪。

怎么回事啊。  
小鬼。  
真是个小鬼。

他把他反抱住。  
再叫，再叫我一次。  
在那些礼貌又疏离的名词里，他仿佛终于找到一个独属于自己的称呼。

叫我小鬼。  
抱抱我。  
就这一次了。

他说的就像明天之后再也见不到卜凡，卜凡停下手，把王琳凯的脸抬起来。  
他萎靡的像个备受打击的小兽，任何一点拒绝都会让卜凡变成罪大恶极的人，就是那么惹人怜爱。

卜凡叹气，他拿他没什么办法，这一点他从一见到他起就知道的。

 

 

王琳凯这次不像开玩笑，眼睛都红了，恨不得立刻把自己剥光，贴上来的嘴唇又急又狠，像下了狠心，像石子砸进湖面一样义无反顾把自己砸进卜凡胸膛里。卜凡感觉到里面某种决绝。

他热情里隐藏着胆怯，一点点用嘴唇融化了卜凡的皮肤，别拒绝，别拒绝我。

他出格了，他燃烧的欲望像野火烧断禁忌的铁链，卜凡像沉入海底，又像身处炼狱，他搂着他十六岁的继子，觉得自己变成最大的恶人，道义都和他的理智一起被一把火烧尽。

他把卜凡的嘴唇咬破，卜凡把他的衬衫撕破。  
他像一只莽撞的小兽，急切而毫无技巧的吞吃掉卜凡的欲望，让他结结实实嵌进自己的身体里，然后疼痛与快乐一起化成鲜明的感触牢牢印进王琳凯脑海里，独一无二。

他大口的喘气，像终于短暂的活过来，红晕一点点从他苍白的皮肤上泛起来。双眼透亮，像黑夜里唯一的湖泊倒映出月亮。

王琳凯终于像一只找到归宿的飞蛾，扑向了他的火。

 

4

王琳凯第二天在床上醒来，卜凡把他环在怀里，他的身体里还插着卜凡的东西，他动了动身子，液体顺着缝隙一点点流出来。  
卜凡动了动眼皮没醒，咬着他的耳钉，把上面那条细小的垂下来的链子咬在嘴里，他声音低沉，带着晨起的沙哑，在王琳凯耳窝里梦呓一般。

你为什么还要回来。

你为什么还要回来。

 

——我明明已经不想你了。卜凡说。

王琳凯逃跑了。  
这句话像惊雷炸醒了他。王琳凯来之前做好所有最坏的准备，他一个人，单方面的一腔感情，不管卜凡会多厌恶他，他就睡一次，然后就远走高飞。他做好最坏打算，我们都是最后一面了，他能让我任性一次吧。

可这句话让他突然不知所措，这超出了所有他预想过的情况，他的脑子根本来不及消化这句话的意思，他吓跑了。

他胡乱把衣服套上，夺门而逃像只落网的兔子。

他继续回到他混蛋的生活，企图让朋友和女孩帮他抹平这段心惊的回忆。  
说好的就一次的，不能犯规啊，别回头。  
回头该怎么做呢，他不知道。  
他十六岁，什么也想不明白，什么也不想去想了。

 

卜凡是在两周后，找到了他。

他在舞室搂着姑娘，看见卜凡站在门口的时候他立刻把烟头灭掉，手也下意识从姑娘肩头下来，他好怂，他不知道自己在怕什么。

卜凡在那里什么也不做，依旧高大又显眼，所有人都去看他。

他看见他，王琳凯就灰溜溜的跑出去。

 

你干嘛来。  
卜凡跟着他去了宿舍。

那个是你女朋友？

他头一次见卜凡这样，高大的肩膀塌下去，轮廓分明的颧骨突出来，青黑色的黑眼圈淡淡覆盖在他眼底。

他说和母亲离婚了。自己搬出去有一周了。  
他笑着说你可以回家了。  
他自嘲的笑，眼角耷拉下去像某种委屈的大狗。他说，别那么讨厌我。

王琳凯眼前的黑色开始蔓延出来。

他梗着脖子硬撑冷漠，我没讨厌你，但也请你以后不要来找我了。

好。

我有新的朋友了，不需要你了。

好。

卜凡嘴上那么说，却一点点靠近他，黑色，全是黑色，眼前的黑色要把他淹没了。

他心脏砰砰狂跳，卜凡指尖刚刚碰到他，他就已经喘的像溺水的人。  
呼，呼，呼，呼。  
卜凡的脸贴过来，他把头撇过去，他想抵死挣扎一下。

我有女朋友了。  
好。

 

他妈的。  
王琳凯败了。  
他被捉住，被击败了。  
他妈的。

 

他迫不及待的钻进卜凡黑色的大衣里，把自己嵌进去，仰着脖子急切的吃着卜凡的嘴唇，把他衬衫的扣子一颗颗拽开，他的想念、他的渴求终于无可遏制地迸发出来。  
他需要他。 他明白过来，自己之前的日子都在荒度，之前所有和女孩一起的感官刺激都索然无味，除了卜凡谁也填满不了他的欲壑。  
他被一摸就软了，整个人都挂在卜凡身上，腿缠在他腰上不断催促着，腿根的软肉潮湿又热切的把卜凡吞吃进去，腰肢弯成不可思议的角度，他什么都看不见了，眼前都是黑色——他被完全吞噬了。他想到一切，想到母亲贴在他手臂上的胸脯，想到女生制服下面流水的欲求，想到顺从又不断发情的白兔——他绝望地想自己没比那些好到哪里去，自己就是那一切的总和，甚至还要谄媚和渴求，他就是卜凡的白兔，献祭一般把自己送出去。

 

他的高大的、英俊的、死神一样的继父。

没有谁能拒绝他。  
他想。

他终于在卜凡手心里活过来。他在那片黑色里沉溺辗转，在那片黑色里高潮，他哭了。  
他从第一眼就明白的，巨大的、压倒性的、一望无际的黑色。

 

——卜凡就是他的牢笼。

 

end


End file.
